my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
2012
0:00hey everybody out back have a good guys were wondering had why haven't been0:04making videos for the past0:06black couple of weeks well it's because I'm in a musical0:10Beauty and the Beast case you're wondering I've been very busy practicing0:14for that so I haven't had Thai take it0:16a Avias mate but now I'm gonna hafta0:20now I have types that I'm on spring break cell0:23here's my tax rate operating on 20120:27I you which0:30now actually writing about the0:33a vent that movie is based off yeah0:37supposedly people fight the world's good and it 20120:41well I think that is a load a bowl I P0:44think about it high pressure every year0:48the world has been protected dead every year0:51and this is the year that suppose least posts and that I don't believe that one0:56bit0:56surer historians have the0:59it Sharma has story it's have not my at back at whatever the heck they1:04their tribes name is but predictions to believe1:08to back them up but I'll believe that either1:11and also the at notes for Thomas by hey1:14he could have been wrong once in awhile as well but1:18sure the mecca by a worker protecting faced by cum laude even1:22the most topic people make mistakes and so anyway1:28I don't think the world scared 2012 why1:31well supposedly why the face that people think you're gonna happen as the world1:36is gonna flood1:37I mean how does that happen how does the world just suddenly1:41flawed I mean a is the seat just like ok 2012 what's all1:46let's all cry expanded flood every thankful yeah1:50I don't think it works like that and1:53supposedly that a vet that supposed to happen 8 20121:57all the planets are gonna lie a statically cause the world to Ed2:02I am what the world's been around for like2:05I'll 4.6 billion years2:08and sell the Civic there's a possibility this event has happened before2:13and if this event has happened before2:16I don't think the world is still here so2:20nothing happened yeah anyway tales2:25I just like 2012 to stay as a lotta crap2:28but here are some other things I might take happen if the world was2:33get ahead this account what finally make a good show2:36Nickelodeon will finally make a good show as well project at work all become2:41real-life network supermodels would write to the2:44desert store it stop themselves that's2:47the steps that will finally aired roll them a lot2:51Roland Emmerich will finally make a good movie I'll eventually stop it2:56all virtually stopped liking classic cartoons well3:01that's all the events all happened I that the world is ending but the world's3:04not ending in 20123:06so c/o 2013 while3:09to show a tight left I think I'm gonna do another rant you see3:15what I made by Cartoon Network rape video there watch I forgot to cover3:18hey look at this a fat man show3:21little Batman Brave and the bold I should check myself3:28I can I say showers all of3:32Batman was 8.2 you I just shouts3:36its of I slight second3:40Adam was shell fight yes first all3:43was solve at all all3:46Josh Josh day make a good3:50Batman show anymore Josh what happened it3:53it's like after Batman the Animated Series3:56fam it shows what jodie Moore why it was that just so4:00good can't beat of Josh4:03right people it's not that hard to make a good batman & show4:09but says just it's all made4:12okay anyway update outside4:15now5:48a roger corman movie will win5:50Oscar